


Defying Destiny

by ashley_lml



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_lml/pseuds/ashley_lml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ruled under the fear of the four kingdoms led by rulers who are considered the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The one true god in this world is that of death and despair named Lord Stycin. Only one place is left untouched by his ruling and functions as a normal city protected by a new god of light and hope. From the ashes of this ongoing war rise three warriors, each with a dark past, who have to form together to battle forces of evil. A druid, a fighter, and a rouge must set aside their differences and bring an end to this reign of terror for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Destiny

**Defying Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Escaping the Nightmare**

Clouds formed over the dark and dreary town: the villagers all scrambled to their homes to avoid the oncoming storm. A cloaked figure walked through the crowds of people with a leopard; it lifted up a slip of parchment with writing on it. They kept walking until they approached a tavern with a peculiar sign that depicted flames surrounding a noose. It seemed like an obvious safe place where nothing bad could happen. The figure entered the tavern and lifted the hood revealing a female with red hair, blue eyes, and elven ears. She bent down and gave the leopard a good scratch behind the ears to calm it.

The tavern was empty except for the mysterious bartender who kept wiping an already clean glass. She approached the bartender with the leopard still growling. The bartender had a strange almost creepy smile on his face. The bartender spoke “Are you by any chance waiting for someone dear traveler?”

“Yes. Might I acquire a room for tonight?” She asked as the bartender poured her a glass of water and a dish of water for the leopard. She didn't sense anything was wrong with the water so she proceeded to drink it. She noticed an oddly sweet smell wafting through the room. She looked at the bartender and he smiled again. “Yes. We have a room prepared for you and Dante, Ariadne.” Before she could say anything else everything went dark all around her.

She woke up to see that she was sitting at one of the tables in the tavern. It looked almost the same except now there was another person; they were sitting at another table and also appeared to be unconscious. He appeared to be elvish with white hair and what looked like a tattoo on the back of his neck. She gently tried to shake him awake but he didn't even stir. Dante woke to see his master shaking a still person and he walked over and gave a loud growl and gave a loud roar. It caused the male to topple over in fright and Ariadne gave Dante a glare for causing a ruckus. She tried to help the stranger up but he pushed her hand away and picked himself up.

“Well good morning to you too.” She said as she began to look around the tavern for little clues. She saw him look around as well before he decided to go out the front door. Then she saw him walking down the stairs that led to the rooms. She was confused and also a little scared knowing that they were trapped in the tavern. “Look whoever you are if we're going to get out of here we have to work together. My name is Ariadne and this is my friend Dante. What's your name?”

“You don't need to know my name. Let's just get out of this stupid tavern.” She huffed in annoyance at the fact that he didn't trust her enough to reveal his name. He gestured her to follow him to the stairs. “Maybe if we both go up the stairs we can either end up outside or at least upstairs.” She felt like they had nothing to lose so they both walked upstairs, the front door opened, and they walked through the entrance.

The place looked darker now and all the tables were gone except for one. They looked at the one table then looked up to see two nooses. “Are those supposed to be for us?” She asked with more fear in her voice.

“YES!” A voice boomed which caused her to jump. There they saw the bartender still cleaning the glass but his smile seemed a lot scarier now. The guy approached the bartender “Why are those nooses for us?” There was no reply. “Are we supposed to hang ourselves?”

“YES!” He was starting to get annoyed “Is yes all you can say?”

“NO!”

“Well from what we know he can only answer yes or no questions.” She said while analyzing the nooses feeling a strange pull to them.

“Nice observation genius.” He said sarcastically. He turned his attention back to the bartender. “Are we trapped here?”

“YES!”

“Hanging ourselves is the only way out?”

“YES!”

“Should we trust you?”

“NO!”

Ariadne was getting scared again and she watched as the guy approached the table and climbed on top of one of the chairs. She realized what he was doing and tried to stop him. “No! You can't do that! How do we know if this would actually work?”

“Well we won't know until we try. If it doesn't work then I'd rather die than stay trapped in this dumb tavern.” He slipped the noose around his neck and kicked the chair from underneath. He struggled for a bit then stopped moving. She feared that he had actually died and began to freak out.

Then the tavern started to catch on fire which freaked her out even more. One of her most painful memories involved fire. She began to panic even more as the flames grew and she tried to keep Dante close to her. Then the front door opened up and a large man stepped in: he had terrible burns and angry eyes. He carried in his hand a collar which made her try gasping for a breath. Her fear had reached its highest point as she backed away from him, and he kept walking towards her with a smile growing on his face. “No. No you're supposed to be dead!” She screamed as she was backed up to the chair that was underneath the other noose. She tried to move again but then she saw that he grabbed Dante by his leg and then proceeded to drag him to the flames. She heard his cries for help and knew there was only one way out. She jumped up on the chair and slipped the noose on and kicked the chair. Everything went black again and she gave her final breath.

She felt like she was being shaken and came to and saw that the guy was trying to wake her up. She jolted up and looked for Dante to see that he was curled up next to her feet purring like nothing had happened. She looked around and saw that the tavern was now in ashes and when she turned she saw the villagers were now staring in fear at them. Then she noticed that the whole place was reduced to ashes and neither of them had a scratch or burn mark. The villagers began to whisper and when she tried to approach one of them to ask them what happened they screamed and ran. The guy grabbed her arm and ran followed by the now alert Dante.

They made their way to a graveyard for some reason because they felt that if they went to an inn the same thing might happen again. “What the heck was that? How did that happen? Why did we survive?” She began to panic again and her breaths were growing shorter and shorter.

“Calm down yeesh. I don't know what's happening either but now I think we have to work together again to figure this out.”

“How am I supposed to trust you if you won't even tell me your name?”

“Fine. I figure you at least deserve that after hanging yourself. My name is Gurion.”

“It's nice to meet you.” She held out her hand to shake but then something happened. He crouched over in pain clutching his chest while she was also doubled over in pain although her pain was radiating from her back. The pain began to subside into a dull burning sensation. She lifted the back of her tunic as Dante observed what was there. He told her telepathically that there was a strange mark there, and Gurion lifted up his tunic to reveal a mark on his left pectoral. Whatever these marks were they were drawing them to a certain direction.

“Well we've got nothing to lose. We certainly can't stay around her any longer.” Gurion began to head North with Ariadne following behind hesitantly.

After what felt like an eternity but was actually on about two hours later. They reached the outskirts of another town. The fields were burned and there were cross shaped stakes with people on them. Gurion observed each one and sadly they were all dead. They head further in and found the entrance to the town. All of the buildings were scorched except for what looked like a church. There were more people hanging from crosses and Gurion investigated them as well. Ariadne found one that was different from all of the others. He had something pinned to his chest with a needle. She touched the body to find out that it was still slightly warm Dante knelt down near her so she could get a boost.

She lifted her ear to his bag covered face and heard slight breathing. “I'm so sorry about this.” She told the male before she quickly pulled the needle out to see what was on the parchment. He grunted a little but went back to being still. She looked at it and saw that it was a piece of something and had a swirled line with a dot. She put it in her bag and then proceeded to take the sack off his head. Before she could assess his physical damage Dante was lowering her down to the ground. She looked around to see Gurion come up with a small dagger and proceeded to cut the ropes that bound his limbs to the stake. After he cut the last rope that bound his hands he fell to the ground with a soft thud.

She lifted his head and laid it on her lap as she began rummaging through her bag to things to use to dress his new wounds and to clean his older wounds. After she was done fixing him up she tried to wake him only to no avail. “Move aside let me handle this.” Said Gurion. Once she moved he slapped him across his face causing him to jolt awake and gasped for air. Then the pain began to settle in and said “Ow! That wasn't necessary!” He blinked a few times and saw that he was covered in bandages then looked up to see two strange looking people with elvish features. “Who the heck are you?”


End file.
